The present disclosure relates generally to building control systems and more particularly to a Fire Detection System (FDS) for a building. A FDS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area to detect and suppress fires. A FDS can include, for example, a fire alerting system, a fire suppression system, and any other system that is capable of managing building fire safety functions or devices, or any combination thereof.